Closure
by Stud-Muffin93
Summary: Senji was leading an okay life towards self forgiveness at Deadman Wonderland. Until someone rom his past comes along and after a fatal transpiring of events, he's plundged into the depths of G block with his new stage name, Crow. Rated M purely for violence. One Shot


CLOSURE

_**AN: Hello all. You will have to excuse all of my stories for the time being. Not only am I still trying to get back in to the swing of writing and posting things here regularly, I am also at an emotional slump right now. So that being said, this piece work will come out a bit gore-y and somewhat sloppily written.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters or any other part of this anime at all. It belongs to its rightful owner.**_

"Dead center…"

Crow smirked trough the sounds of the screams of agony and terror of yet another opponent subjected to his merciless need to slaughter things. He didn't care that they were human beings. He didn't care if any of them were females. All he knew was that he loved the way his hardened and sharpened blades of blood felt slicing through the delicate flesh of another human being and hearing the screams accompanying it.

He wore his cocky smile all the while of receiving his prize for winning another Carnival Corpse game and followed the guards back to his cell to bathe and rest.

He can't remember exactly when he became this way or even why. Maybe it was from being locked up in this hell for so long, forced to turn on human kind like a rabid animal cornered and clinging on to dear life. Or maybe, it was…her.

They tall spikey haired man let his mind drift back to the day he lost it, the day he was introduced to G block and found about the other deadmen and the sick game they were force to play. The day before his name was Crow and he was just good 'ol Senji.

It was a month after he'd gotten submitted into the Deadman Wonderland system and he'd survived about 4 obstacle course relays since. He surprisingly got along great with his cell mate, after he had to beat his ass for trying to boss him around of course. And he was beginning to slowly let go of the reason why he was locked up here in the first place, the death of his comrades.

Senji was doing his usual routine on that fateful day. Sort of a GTL (gym, tan, laundry) kind of thing except his was more like GWG (gym, work, gym). From the start of his day when the guards came to wake him at 5:30-6:00 am, Senji had breakfast with the other inmates. From 6 to 8 he would hit the gym. At 8:30 he had to begin his work day, cleaning the showers, the mess hall, doing laundry, whatever it was that was assigned to him that day until 5:30 in the afternoon with a lunch break at 1. By 6 pm he was at the gym again until he'd lose track of time and hit the showers calling it a night to start it all over again. He didn't anticipate that today's lunch would send the rest of his life on a bloody downhill spiral.

"Hey did any of you get a look at that new girl?"

"Yeah she was in the bus load of inmates that just showed up an hour ago."

"I hear she's quite the looker."

"Hell yeah! With melons so big and juicy..."

Senji rolled his eyes as he ate drowning out the perverted men around him shaking off a mild blush. The audacity of them to talk about women in such a vulgar manor... Why, he couldn't even understand how some of them could stomach it without getting an extreme nosebleed of a severe case of blushing.

He was just about to dump his trash and leave before the talk became too much for him to ignore when one of them called, "Oh look she's coming this way!"

Senji blinked looking up and over his shoulder feeling a presence hovering over him as the man across from him smirked up. "Hey there sweet thing, looking for a table to sit at? You can sit here with us, we don't bite…much." And he fell in to a fit of laughter like what he said was the most cleverly seductive thing his tiny little pea brain could muster up.

Not that it mattered anyway. The lady wasn't even listening. She was standing there in awe, staring right at Senji and he back at her.

"S-Senji…you're-"

"Save it. I told you the time I saw you I was over it and we were done." He said simply, rising to dump his tray and leave, ignoring the men questioning him of how they knew each other.

"Senji wait please! Listen to me!" she called running after him and grabbed his arm and he violently ripped it away from her causing her to fall, her lunch tray flipping over in her lap the contents of it splashing on her chest and face.

"I said enough Shura! I told you I never wanted to see your traitorous face again!" he yelled at her. His face betraying the ambition in his mind and heart by portraying a fierce blush that spread the moment he felt her soft hand on his forearm again. He continued to be sure he made himself clear incase his blush gave her any doubts about his resolve. "We have nothing left to talk about! You ripped out my heart and danced on it while it shattered to pieces and you have to nerve to sit here in my face begging me to talk to you…get real and get lost. Just because we're in the same jail does not make us friends. I don't wanna know why you're here or how long you're staying. You stay far away from me and I'll forget you were ever admitted here." He mumbled turning to walk away but she was persistent.

Shura stood with a defiant look in her eyes demanding that he talk to her like a man, demanding that they get closure about their past relationship. "Relationship you say?" Senji sounded slightly amused, "I didn't even know that you were aware that we were in one, with the way you whored your way around town like I didn't exist!"

She winced slightly at his words and frowned. "That's fair enough but-"

"No Shura! There are no buts!" he roared at her making her shut up and stare in fear. Never had she ever heard Senji raise his voice to that level before especially at her. If it wasn't very noticeable to them how silent the cafeteria had gotten it was very apparent now. Everyone was standing in awe, watching a fight between two ex-lovers reach its boiling point. "You knew exactly what you were doing to me! To us! You could've ended it long before it got to that point! I've told you multiple times over that if I wasn't what you wanted all you had to do was say so and I would be gone! I was and am a grown man Shura I damn well could've taken the truth and been okay with it!" Senji balled his hands into fits tightly feeling the blood in his veins get more and more wild the angrier he got. He was very well aware of his deadman power; he used them back when he was on the police force. But it was something he'd always kept well hidden from Shura. But he got angry there wasn't much he could do about it. Sometimes his blood would come flying out on its on accord making its own exit wounds to get to person causing its rage and he was trying to get Shura to stop before it reached that point but the more he yelled at her he realized that it felt…good. It felt good to get all of his anger and hatred out. It felt good to watch her eyes widen in fear and shock as he flew off the handle. And he imagined it would feel even better to feel her tiny frail neck between his hands squeezing it until he collapsed in a pile of gasping mess.

And before he knew it, as if reading his mind, his blood ripped its way out of his veins trough the very same spot she'd touched trying to stop him earlier, and wrapped itself around her neck tightly. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Senji's arm burned but he ignored it. It added fuel to his fire. He was aware that his blood had gotten a hold of her but he didn't care to stop it. It felt too good, making her feel physically exactly how she made him feel emotionally and mentally for 3 long years.

"All of your lies…your sneaking around and seeing other men…you betrayal…all of it just pisses me off all over again thinking about it! You humiliated me and smiled while doing it! You pissed on my face and took a shit on my heart! I don't give two flying fucks about what kind of closure you're looking for from me!" he yelled more of his blood coming out of the other arm. This time he welcomed it with a wide smile as it wrapped tightly around her torso restricting her hands that was clawing at the blood around her neck desperately trying to break free.

"But if closure is what you really want, then why don't I give you the ultimate closure of them all." He whispered to her his voice taking a deadly turn towards the worst.

Shura let out a blood curdling scream, the loudest she could manage given that her throat was being squeezed mercilessly. She thrashed more desperate than ever now to get out of his grip as the blood tightened around her waist and neck more; he spectators of the cafeteria were too stunned and afraid to move to even try to help her.

Senji's smile grew wider and wider as he felt himself losing every bit of his sanity that he had left. Seeing her had been too much for his emotions at one time and he lost it.

But it felt good.

He didn't want to stop it.

He welcomed it.

"So, Shura, goodbye forever...you wretched woman. The sad part is that I really did love you." He smirked widely at her tears pouring down his face. Her screams stopped for a split second to stare at him in shock before his blood snapped her body in to three pieces and the entire room went into chaos.

Men left and right were either trying to subdue Senji or push others out of the way to save their lives. Senji was just going to stand there and wait for them all the leave and the guards to come in and shoot him or something but the moment someone else touched him he lost it all over again. He let out a spine chilling laugh as his blood whipped around the room with such force it blew the windows out. He hardened his blood and formed two claw-like blades on both of his forearms slicing and dicing anyone that got too close; smiling, laughing, and crying all the while.

He wasn't sure how long he rampaged for or how many men and women he slaughtered but it seemed like forever until something pricked his neck then darkness.

He awoke hours later strapped to an iron table as his shady lawyer Tamaki came in and explained he was the warden of this place and that he was planning to use Senji's powers to entertain the media that was funding this place in a game called Carnival Corpse and renamed him Crow. Normally the video Tamaki shows has deadmen quivering and crying on the table screaming, begging, and pleading for him to stop replaying it. But not Senji. His soul had already en tormented enough. After the 5th time of Tamaki playing it over Senji simply looked over at him and asked "Are you done yet? I'd like to shower now."

Tamaki was a bit taken aback but let him go. He wondered if Senji had even remembered what he'd done just a few short 4 hours ago but he did, in vivid detail and he wasn't sorry about it.

Senji sighed stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around his torso and looked in the mirror. He smiled softly to himself. _I guess I should thank you Shura…because if it wasn't for you…I wouldn't be able to let the real me out and I wouldn't be having so much fun right now… _he thought giving his reflection a toothy grin wondering what poor victim would be up next.

_**AN: Again I'm sorry for how poorly written this is. All reviews are welcome as long as they aren't too harsh. Until next time.**_


End file.
